


Hospital Visits

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Play Pals, battle buddies, decided to add the Play Pals, just because, this is after the latest Battle Buddies mission with the shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ryan is resting in the hospital after his injuries in battle.Of course his Battle Buddy Jeremy is there to visit and keep him company. With some other guests, too.





	Hospital Visits

It's been days since the Battle Buddies (mostly Jeremy) successfully saved the merch they worked so hard to design from the evil clutches of Funhaus. Unfortunately, one of Funhaus' men managed to down and severely injure Ryan, who was rushed to the hospital after slowly losing feeling in his toes and the 'light' getting closer and closer. 

He was put under while the doctors and nurses tried to help him recover as best they could. Of course, Jeremy was sure to help Ryan into one of the shirts they've saved, as per his request. They had to look cool while entering the hospital. 

After they were finished operating, the doctors told Jeremy that Ryan would have to stay over for a few days to fully get better. Jeremy groaned, but knew that it would be best for Ryan to stay in the hospital's care. They needed to be at their best for future missions. So, until Ryan was on his feet, Jeremy refused any and every mission given to him.

"I'm not going until my Battle Buddy can go. You can call the Play Pals," he'd say. 

Finally, Jeremy got a call from the hospital saying that Ryan could accept visitors. Jeremy has never moved so quickly to get out of HQ and drive to the hospital. He parked his car and ran to the sign-in desk.

"I'm here to visit Ryan Haywood, my battle buddy, please!" Jeremy said between pants.

He signed his name and took a name-tag which read "Rimmy Tim" in orange ink. They didn't have a purple pen. 

"He insisted in being in the room 2B." the nurse showing him to the room rolled her eyes.

Jeremy chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, that Ryan. Such a theatre nerd. I-is he doing okay?"

"He is, but I would suggest to not have him do anything too strenuous at the moment. He's still in recovery and can be released tomorrow, if you promise me you won't go on your crazy adventures as soon as you leave." 

Jeremy scoffed. "Of course I promise. I've missed my buddy. If that means we have to sit at home while he rests, then fuck it. I'll do it. It's been weird not going on missions and stuff. The first thing we're gonna do is find that Funhaus assholes and beat the crap outta them. No one injures my Ryan and gets away with it. Those sons of-"

"Jeremy? Is that you?"

Between Jeremy's ramblings while following the nurse, he didn't realize that he stopped in front of room 2B. He gasped and almost instantly cried when he heard the soft, but still a bit weak voice coming from inside. 

"Ryan?" He took off his aviators and started to tear up when he could clearly see his friend. The nurse smiled at him and ushered him forward. Jeremy rushed to Ryan, who was laying in bed, and gave him a soft hug. He couldn't give one of his "Lil J Bear Hugs," but it would have to do for now. The nurse let them have their privacy while Jeremy started rambling while giving Ryan hugs.

"Ryan. Oh, my God. Ryan. I've missed you so much. Are you okay? I'm so sorry you got hurt. It's all my fault. I'm such an idiot and-"

Ryan rubbed Jeremy's bald head and shushed him. "Jeremy Dooley, you stop that right now. It was not your fault. I went to help you and they got me before I could. It's not your fault. You know whose fault it is? Funhaus'."

"Fuck Funhaus!"

"Damn right." Ryan chuckled softly. "Hey, Jeremy?"

"Yes, Ryan?" Jeremy moved the slightly uncomfortable hospital chair next to Ryan's bed and sat down. 

"Be honest with me. How badass do I look in this shirt right now?" 

Jeremy cracked up. "Ryan, you look so badass, dude. It was a good idea to wear it here."

"I mean, I have good sense of style. Unlike some people..." Ryan smirked lightly.

"Hey! What's wrong with my sense of style?! You got something to say, Haywood?" Jeremy shouted playfully. 

"If I could get out of this bed right now, I'd spray paint your car another color. One color. Not two. And-" Ryan looked closer at Jeremy's chest and saw the 'Hello! My Name is...' tag on his shirt. "Really, Jeremy? You wrote your name tag in orange pen?" Ryan tried to face-palm, but to no avail. He just settled for a sigh at the moment. 

"It's very important that I do so. You can't look at Rimmy Tim written in black ink. That's just the rules. I don't make 'em up." Jeremy laughed. 

A few seconds later, there was a soft knocking on the door. The nurse from before poked her head in. "Mr. Haywood? You have a couple more guests here to see you."

"Did you come with anyone, Lil J?" Ryan asked, confused. 

Jeremy shook his head no. "I rushed out as soon as I heard I could see you. Who else could've stopped by?" 

The nurse opened the door all the way to reveal none other than the Play Pals, Michael and Gavin. Gavin appeared to be holding a teddy bear with teddy bear sized aviators and a Battle Buddies t-shirt on.

"Heyo, lads!" Gavin waves with a smile. 

"What are you guys doing here? Come to laugh at us, like you always do?" Jeremy growls, the nurse once again leaving to her work. 

"Calm the fuck down, Rim Tim. We can be nice, ya know? I heard what happened to Ryan and that was pretty fucked up, man. So, we came to visit. Say hi and shit. And Gavin insisted on bringing a present. So, here you go, Ryan." Michael pushed Gavin forward, who almost tripped and landed on the bed. And that would've been bad for Ryan.

"Easy, Micoo boi! You almost made me fall!" Gavin whined. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Ryan, who was still confused but also skeptical of this visit. "Hello, Rye bread! How're you feeling? You all right?" 

"I'm all right as I can be, Gavin. I didn't exactly fall off a bike and scrape my knee here." 

Gavin gave Ryan the teddy bear and gave him a light pat on the head. "Got ya something. Outside of work, you're a big teddy bear, so it's only fitting that you have a little one." 

Jeremy laughed as Ryan blushed at the comparison. He looked it over and gave it a small squeeze. "It's cute. I like it. Thank you, Gavin." 

"When I made the bear, I asked for a small Diet Coke can, but they didn't have any. And I made the shirt myself. Thought you'd like that, considering you saved them and all." Gavin pointed at the mini Battle Buddies shirt the bear was wearing. 

Michael shuffled his feet and looked down. "I'll be honest with you guys. When we heard you actually had a huge following and got your own shirts, we were jealous as fuck. We've been around for a long time and we don't have shirts yet. But, we didn't think Funhaus would be dicks and try to ruin that for you."

"But, didn't we plan on going to their shirt factory with paint and-"

"SHUT UP, GAVIN!" Michael slapped him on the head. He cleared his throat and sighed. "That, I said out of anger. We weren't actually going to do that, but anyway. Gavin and I, we uh...we're glad you're not dead. It wouldn't be the same at work without ya. So...thanks for getting him here so fast, Jeremy." Michael holds out his hand to Jeremy. Jeremy looks at Ryan who gives him a slight nod.

"Go ahead, buddy. They're cool."

Jeremy met Michael's hand with his own and gave it a firm shake. "I couldn't lose my buddy and it's nice to know you guys care. I appreciate that."

"You guys are cool, too. And I kinda like the shirts. I'm surprised they're not orange and purple." Gavin chuckled. 

"Thank God they're not. I would've had Lil J's head if the shirts turned out like that. Hey, Jeremy. Gimme your glasses." Ryan nudged towards Jeremy's glasses on top his bald head.

"Why...?" 

"I wanna be cool when you take a pic with me and my new pal here." Ryan hugs the teddy bear again. Jeremy rolls his eyes and put his aviator glasses over Ryan's eyes. 

"You look more badass now! All right, Ryan. Here we go." he takes out his phone, with an orange and purple case of it (because why not?) and turns the camera on. Ryan makes the coolest pose he can while lying in the hospital bed with the teddy bear cuddled to his side.

"Wow, dude. That's awesome." Michael chuckles.

"Hold up, Lil J. You're not gonna get a good angle from there. Stand over here." Gavin shifts Jeremy over a few steps and the sunlight hits Ryan in a perfect spot, improving the 'awesome.'

"Hey, that looks cool! Thanks, Gavin!"

"When you spend most of your bloody rest time behind a camera, it helps sometimes." Gavin states proudly. 

"All right. 1..2..3! Say cheese!"

"Kolaches!" Ryan smiles. Michael cracks up at that one.

"Now I know who's been eating the food I bring for everyone. I'll bring an extra box just for you guys." Michael gives a wink. 

"Thanks, man." Ryan smiles. "It gives me energy in the morning."

"Then makes him crash when it's time to train." Jeremy finishes. 

"Jeremy, get over here and be in the pic with me. Give Gavin the phone."

Jeremy gives Gavin the phone and stands on the side of the bed. He pulls another pair of aviators out of his pocket. "I always carry a spare."

Gavin rolls his eyes and turns the phone horizontally. "All right, lads and bear! Look at the camera!" 

"Or the cameraman's big nose-"

"MICOO!" Gavin whines. 

Michael gives him a pat on the back. "Love you, boi!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. 1..2..3! Say 'battle buddies!'"

"Battle Buddies!" the two buddies smiled and gave thumbs up with the bear still in Ryan's arms.

"You know what? I feel much better already. This was fun. Thanks, guys." Ryan smiles at them. 

Another soft knocking at the door, the nurse from before pops her head in. "Hey, guys? Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for me to check on Mr Haywood and perform some tests. You'll have to leave for now. Mr. Dooley, I'll call to let you know when your partner can be signed to go home."

"Thank you so much." Jeremy sighed and gave Ryan another hug. "Ryan, you get better, okay? I'll see you later. I'll call you in a few hours. You stay strong, buddy." 

"You too, Jeremy. I know this must be hard for you, being without me. You take care now." Ryan gave Jeremy a pat on the back and they let go of the hug.

"Get better so you can come back to work, Rye-bread. I thought of so many Million Dollars, But questions to ask you." Gavin said excitedly. 

"Oh, jeez. Can I stay in here forever?" Ryan joked.

"Fuck no! You're getting out, so we can go kick Funhaus' ass!" Michael exclaimed.

"We?"

"Yeah. They couldn't possibly handle the 4 of us. Think about it. See you soon, man." Michael smiled and pulled Gavin out of the room, when the nurse fully opened the door. Jeremy was stood in place like his feet were glued to the floor.

"Mr. Dooley, I assure you we'll take good care of him. He's been doing quite well, too. Don't worry about a thing." the nurse smiled and helped him walk out of the room.

"I'm holding you and this whole hospital to that claim. I want my Battle Buddy back." Jeremy stated. He looked back at Ryan, who had that same determined look on his face.

"You'll get me back soon, Jeremy. And when you do, Funhaus will pay."


End file.
